Lasting Love
by Dancingqueen101
Summary: Bonnie is beautiful and her parent only want the best for her, So they arrange for her to be married to a very successful , Perverted boy called Klaus who doesn't care for her, Only her body. when bonnie goes to a cafe she meets Stefan, He the cute boy that works there. He charming and funny, He knows that she is engaged but he can't help having a crush on her. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Au** : / Bonnie is beautiful, talented, and sure to go places in life. Her parents only want the best for her, so they arrange her marriage to a very successful, stuck up, perverted boy called Klaus that doesn't care for her, only her body. Bonnie goes to a café to get away from her life, and meets Stefan, he's the cute boy who works there. He's a break from her "perfect" life; he's charming, a bit clumsy, funny, and calls her beautiful instead of hot or sexy, like Klaus. He knows she's engaged, since she told him in one of their get-together, but he can't help but to crush on her. Spending time together in and out of the café, Bonnie can't keep herself for falling for him. The wedding day comes, and she invites Stefan . In the midst of the vows, Bonnie notices him in the audience and her heart overflows with emotions. Will she go for Stefan ? , or make her parents happy and Klaus.**

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

"What do you mean that you have arranged for me to get married ? " Bonnie asked her eyebrows raised and her voice speaking in a loud shout, She couldn't believe what she had just heard come out of her parent mouths. How dare they make her marry someone she barely even knows, Bonnie may not see her parents that much due to the divorce and when they finally both agree on somethings it has something to do with her getting married !

"Bonnie, Dear " Her father, Ruby said in a sigh while he silently placed a hand on his forehead , "We only want the best for you and we certainly don't want you to get married to some poor unsuccessful man..Me and your mother want you to live an easy well planned out life " He Stated before standing up on the chair we was sitting on and walking towards her and her mother.

Bonnie's mother took Bonnie's hand in hers and smiled towards her " We only want the best for you and this man is very nice and he really does seem interested in you , Look i want you to meet this man and get to know him ..okay " Bonnie's mum said begging inside that Bonnie will agree with her.

Just when Bonnie was about to shake her head "No" Ruby spoke, " Abby let's just tell her the truth you know that we won't be able to pay Klaus back , We currently don't even have much money now " Ruby said feeling really screwed up at the moment. He shouldn't have ever borrowed money from Klaus he had heard stories about his dirty games and chossed not to listen to them but now we wished he did.

"What are you talking about ? " Bonnie asked her voice quieting down slightly, She knew about the money problems her family where facing and didn't know it was this bad. Bonnie glanced at her mother to see that he face features had somehow sadden in a painful way. "Mum.." Bonnie breathed.

Abby looked up at her daughter and gave her a sad smile " We really need you help on this on Bon, Everything that your father is saying is true. You don't need to do this if you don't want too , I'm su-" Abby said before being interrupted by Bonnie.

"No mum" Bonnie spoke taking Abby's hand before continuing " I'll meet with Klaus and you know maybe i might like him " Bonnie added earning a hug from her mum which bonnie leaned into.

Ruby clasped his hands together "Well, Bonnie you will be meeting with Klaus tomorrow . But me and your mother must go now as we have a thing to discuss" He spoke before placing a hand on Abby's shoulder and leading her away.

* * *

Bonnie brought the spoon to her mouth feeling her taste buds bursting with taste as she placed the ice cream on her mouth , Bonnie loved sitting curled up on the sofa watching old movies with her favorite ice cream hugged between her legs. Doing this was like the daily part of her routine .

Hearing her phone buzz in her pockets she took it out before answering the call " Hey Caroline " Bonnie answered throwing the spoon on the coffee table in front of her.

"Hey Bon, Me and Elena were wondering if you were busy tonight . We wanted to ask if you would like to come out with us " Caroline said on the other of the line of the phone.

"Sorry, Care but i can't ...I think it best for me to stay home " Bonnie said before she finally thought that is would be best to let Caroline what had happen with her parents, As she did she got hear the blonde girl gasp and humming a few yes'.

After Bonnie had finish explaining Caroline took her chance to talk " Wow Bon, That's a lot on you plate ...Me and Elena will come by your place after you meet him. You don't know he could be really nice when you get to know him " Caroline spoke.

"Caroline ! " Bonnie said in a sudden outburst "How could he be nice when he has basically been stealing from my parents, And also from what i have heard he doesn't seem very nice " Bonnie said.

"Oh Bon, You know what they say never judge a book by its cover, So i suggest you grow up, be a woman and try to be nice to him " Caroline snapped.

"I guess your right, Thanks Care I don't know what I would do without you ..I've got to go now I'll see you tomorrow " Bonnie said before hanging up.

Bonnie put her phone down before standing up and walking to her bedroom and then flinging her self on the bed and shutting her eyes tightly. _Well this is just great _She thought to herself before falling in a deep sleep.

**Au:/ I hope you liked you it, Also i'm sorry for any spelling /Grammar mistakes and it would be wonderful if you could point it out for me.**

**Should i continue ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ai;/ Thank you for the reveiws and follows, I was so happy that i got feedback :)**

**I don't own anything.**

"Bonnie, Stop moving " Abby snapped finding is every hard to do Bonnie's hair as she kept on moving her head, Abby's mother had taught her to do a simple up do and ever since then she as had magic fingers when it comes to doing hair.

Bonnie inhaled deeply " But it hurts and my neck feels stiff " Bonnie whined bringing a hand to her neck and rubbing the side a little.

"Beauty hurts " Abby sang quietly before she stepped away from Bonnie, " There you look perfect, Now all you need to do is get change into the dress i brought you and then we will go " Abby said happily before waving a good-bye and then walking out the door.

Bonnie signed before walking to her bed and picking up the dress by the hanger, The dress was wonderful and took her breath away. It was a blue knee-length dress that was creased at the bottom and had a sliver ribbon belt around it making it even more beautiful. Bonnie also adored the way her mum did her hair , It had been done in such a perfect way as tiny curls hanged loosely.

slipping the dress on bonnie looked at her self in the mirror and told her self she could do this before quickly putting on her black heels on and speed walking down the stairs.

"Bonnie you look great" Abby said nodding her head in approve , She already knew that the dress that she pick would fit perfectly. " Quick now , Let's go your father is waiting in the car , You know how much he hate waiting " Abby mumbled.

Bonnie smiled " Thanks" She said before nodding her head and opening the front door and walking to the car. Bonnie was feeling very nervous now as she really wasn't keen on meeting with Klaus, But she has too for her parent she told herself over and over as she sat in the car.

The car slowed down before it finally came to a stop, This was it ..Bonnie was now going the meet the person she is going to get married too , The person who was going to be by her side for the rest of her life. At this moment her mind seemed like a blur had she really grown up that fast ? Ever since she was young all she wanted to have a fairytale wedding with big princess alike dress but now all she wanted to do was run away.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm her down Bonnie opening the door before stepping out, It was breathtaking. The house was beautiful and looked very modern . The house was as pretty as a flower and stood high and mighty on its own. Feeling a hand pressed down on her shoulder Ruby smiled at her.

"Bonnie please calm down , Everything is going to fine " Ruby said giving her shoulder a resurging squeeze before walking away and standing next to Abby " Are you coming Bonnie " Ruby added looking at her before walking inside the house with his wife and daughter by his side.

As Bonnie entered the house she felt a surge of thoughts rushing around in her head, Some of them were the shock and surprise of how big and lovely the house was and the other half of them where her nerves.

Bonnie had been brought out her thoughts when she had heard a happy voice behind her, " Oh ,I'm so glad you came , Please follow me and I'll take you to the dinning room " A woman with short blonde hair said.

"Bonnie this is Esther , Klaus' mother " Abby said filling Bonnie in with the details, Bonnie nodded before she followed behind her Mother and father with her eyes wandering around the house.

When they enter the dining room Bonnie was meted with four other new faces. " Bonnie i would like you to meet my children " Esther said politely. "This is Rebecca " She said pointing towards the girl who had shoulder length blonde hair and was sitting at the table with a bored look on her face. Rebecca looked like she really didn't want to be here Bonnie thought to herself.

"This is Kol " Esther spoke referring to the boy who sat next to Rebecca and was busy focusing on his phone but looked up when he had heard his name being called." And this is Elijah " She Added pointing towards the older looking sibling.

Bonnie nodded " It's really nice to meet you all "Bonnie said happily as she looked at each at them before Esther lead her to where she was going to be sitting, Sitting down Bonnie had still not meet Klaus. Just when she was about to ask someone came through the door.

"Bonnie , This is Klaus " Abby told her daughter before taking the seat next to her and placing her leather brown bag on the floor by her side.

Bonnie smiled before putting a hand out for him to shake " I'm Bonnie, It's nice to meet you " Bonnie said while his hand cupped over her's.

"Nice to meet you too , Bonnie " Klaus said giving her hand and shake and then going to the other side of the table and sitting down across from her.

When everyone was finally seated , The food was brought out and all that could be heard where the clings for the fork and knifes against each other. Bonnie looked up from her plate , Clearing her throat bonnie spoke " Your house is very lovely " Bonnie commented breaking the silence.

"Thank you, Bonnie dear maybe when your finished Klaus can show you around " Esther said happily looking towards her son and then at bonnie. When Bonnie nodded her head Esther was over the moon feeling like this could be her chance to get her son married.

"That was be great " Bonnie spoke smiling a fake smile before peaking a tiny look at Klaus._ How wonderful._

**Au;/ Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Au;/Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter , I loved the feedback . Sorry for taking to long to update it had a bucket load of homework. Any who enjoy reading and sorry of any spelling grammar mistakes.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Must i say Bonnie , You look lovely " Klaus commented running his eyes up and down her body. " I'm very pleased that you came from what my mother told be about you ...I didn't think you would come " He said honestly.

Bonnie walked along beside him her arms loosely around her chest, Lifting her lips up to smile she spoke " Hm, Well I had to come you didn't think that I was going to let you use and humiliate my parents" She said sounding as sweet as she could.

Klaus let out a humours chuckle, She was a smart and brave girl to able to show that she came here with no interest in him only in keeping her family how safe. "How Sweet that you care too much about your family to come and meet me, Afterall if it wasn't for you there would be out in the streets" He pointed out.

"What's your problem " Bonnie asked shifting her weight to the other side " Are you so screwed up inside and so use to having money at your fingertips that you can't even lower your expectations, You're a gold digger Klaus" She snapped.

"You can think whatever you want darling, But both you and i know that if you don't agree to marry me you'll have nothing" Klaus stated. Walking in towards her, Klaus backed up Bonnie against the wall. Running his finger through her one of her curls he leaned in close to her." We both also know that there is no other choice " He whispered.

Bonnie could feel his hot breath against her neck , To be honest she was a little afraid now. She had to marry this guy and she had already grown to hate him with pure soul. Just when Bonnie was about to say something a voice interrupted their argument.

"Brother you've just meet the girl and you already have her against the wall " Rebecca said with a hint of humour in her voice. Rebecca stood there in a lovely knee-length white dress which had a detail lace pattern at the top. Slowly walking to them she smiled "Klaus" She said looking straight at him " Mother wants you , Don't worry I'll stay here with bonnie " She added.

Klaus signed in annoyance before pulling himself away from the wall and bonnie and walking away in the same direction that Rebecca came in. She always had to come in the wrong times , He was just about to have fun until his idiot of a sister showed up.

Bonnie inhaled before standing up and brushing down her dress, That Bastard ! Who the hell did he think he was she didn't even notice that her dress had raised a little too much for her liking. Bonnie was raging but soon remembered that Rebecca was standing nearby her and bonnie hadn't said anything for some time now " Hello Rebecca " She mumbled.

"So you the girl who my mother was so excited to meet , I'm quite surprise as you are different from what I expected you to be " Rebecca admitted, Observing Bonnie. Rebecca could try to do what her mother told her to do and befriend the girl but she couldn't help and wonder what that would do to her reputation. Befriend the lower caste girl she would never hear the last word about it.

Bonnie was a little unsure to what to say so she just simply nodded "I never knew that you mother wanted to meet me so badly " Bonnie commented before looking down at her feet that she was suddenly interested in now. In a solution like this Bonnie found it very awkward, She could tell that Rebecca didn't really like her that much.

Rebecca grinned, " She said that Klaus needed a girl like you and from the way you were arguing with him i can't help but agree with my mother. " She said before walking a few steps away from Bonnie " I can hear you parents calling on you , Looks like it's time for you to go " Rebecca added looking back at bonnie before walking away.

Bonnie followed closely behind her not wanting to get lost in the house which was like a big massive maze to her.

* * *

After Bonnie had bid everyone a goodbye , The first thing she did when she sat in the car was take off her shoes as she could feel her feet getting sore and stiff in her heels. When they arrived home Bonnie slightly jogged to her bedroom and changed in to her warm night-clothing.

Bonnie let herself fall on the bed making a small thud in the process, Letting out a small yawn she turned her head to look at the clock that sat next to her bed. 9:00pm It wasn't that late but Bonnie still felt very tired. Just when she was about to close her eyes she remember that Caroline wanting to know what happened.

Picking up her phone from her bedside table she rang Caroline and waited for her to pick up. " Hi Bonnie" Bonnie heard Caroline happy voice from the other end which always cheered her up as it was very rare to hear or see Caroline sad she always seemed to find the good in everything which was another reason Bonnie loved her.

"Hey Care, How are you ? " Bonnie asked pulling out the pins in her hair and watching how slowly her hair fell down on to her head was killing her due to how many pins she had in her hair.

"Ah, I'm okay just really bored. I spent nearly the day at Elena's house since you were out with your parent " Caroline said before pausing and examining her nails " Oh i nearly forgot, Did you have fun meeting your future husband ? " She sang.

Bonnie chuckled before rubbing her forehead slightly " Ah ha very funny, Anyway it was okay..I guess. He seems okay and showed me around the house, I meet his family too but didn't talk to them much excepted his sister Rebecca "Bonnie shrugged.

Caroline nodded " I told Elena and apparently she knows them, From what she told me they sound very snobby and that Rebecca girl you talked too also sounds like a bitch " Caroline stated.

Bonnie raised her brows " Eh, She was fine around me when i talked to her. Any who Care I've got to go now i feel like her eyes are about to shut close and never open again, Bye " Bonnie yawned.

"Bye" Caroline said before Bonnie hanged up and snuggled herself into her bed covers. Turning of her lamp she closed her eyes and let herself fall in a deep sleep.


End file.
